Humphrey the lone wolf
by beastlyhutch
Summary: Authors note: this Is a older story of my that I did a long time ago and it's a little ruf but still a good story. Humphrey and Kate are married and happy couple but in time that will all change when Humphrey tells Kaye that he is leave her and going on a lone wolf adventure and she can't come, but when Humphrey comes back he is no longer a omega but a alpha with spiritual power.


Humphrey the lone wolf

One day Humphrey and Kate were talking and they started to mention the day Humphrey was going to leave Jasper Park and do some traveling, but when Kate started to talking about it she notices that Humphrey looked kind of sad, so she asked what was wrong and he said "it was nothing" and then he stormed out. The next day Kate asked Humphrey what had gotten into him and he said " Kate I have something I want to do and possibly will do," we'll tell me. Kate I'm leaving you. What! Why? Well Kate I still want to do some traveling, then take me with you, " I'm sorry Kate but you can't come it's a lone wolf thing. But wait Humphrey you're going to leave me just like that? Yes Kate, but, but were are mates forever, I know that for a fact we still will be Kate when I get back, I just won't be the same wolf when I get back. Humphrey what am I expose to do while you're gone for however long? "Well Kate that's your choice. Humphrey please don't leave me, I'm sorry Kate but my mind is made up I'm leaving Tomorrow, but until that day I will spend every moment together with you. Humphrey I still don't see why you don't want me to go with you. "I know it is hard to understand but it is just something I have to do on my own. What is so important that you have to do that you can't tell me or want me to go with you? Well Kate I'm going out on a lone wolf trip and changing myself. Humphrey I don't want you to leave me or want you to change, I like who for who you are. I'm not going to change myself that much Kate. Just a little. I understand Humphrey. The next day it was time for Humphrey departure, good bye Kate I will see you in a one year, no sooner or later I promise. Good bye Humphrey, Kate watched as Humphrey jumped on the train and vanished into the day light. Well one year to go as a lone wolf, so what do I do now? My mate left me. While Humphrey was gone Kate started hanging out with hutch and talking allot. Hutch was way more qualified to be the second leader of the pack then Humphrey and plus he was an alpha, well a beta. Hutch help lead the pack with Kate while Humphrey was gone. Kate really liked Hutch he was perfect, but she had a mate, over time Hutch stayed with Kate in her den but would never sleep he was always on watch, well one night Kate woke up to a strange dream screaming and in a flash hutch was there, asking if she was ok, and Kate said no I have something to tell you. What is it Kate said Hutch? Hutch I " am falling in love with you, I love you ". Really? Well me too Kate, Kate will you share a howl with me? Come on you know you want to and it's just between us too no one has to know about it. Sure hutch but you start. Kate listened to Hutch howl and then joined in, Hutch's howl was magnificent. Far away Humphrey heard Kate's howl but didn't believe it, he thought he was hearing things. Later that night Humphrey decided to howl for his mate but instead got a howl from Hutch saying she's fine. Well hutch this is our last day together I guess, Humphrey comes back tomorrow night, this doesn't have to be good bye Kate we can still hang out and stuff. The next night Humphrey arrived to Kate's den, but the weird thing is that there is another wolf outside the cave, as Humphrey approached the wolf he recognized that it was hutch. Humphrey your back, I was just guarding the den a Kate while you were gone, hope you don't mind, no man thanks for keeping her safe, you don't mind if I join you in your guarding session, do you ? No man of course not. That morning Kate awoke to Humphrey's voice and Hutch's. Humphrey your back! Yes I'm back just like I promised, how was your trip? I tell you what Kate I feel like a new wolf, Hutch you're more than welcome to stay with us and hangout with us any time you want. About five weeks later Humphrey noticed that Kate was spending allot of time with hutch and no time with him at all. So one day Humphrey told Kate that he will be gone for the day to see a friend from the past. That day Humphrey took off for the day, but he actually wasn't going to see an old friend, he went in the woods and try meditation to pass the time. This was Humphrey's first time meditating ever and it was an amazing experience, he has never been that relaxed in a long time. So then Humphrey decided to go back to the den unexpected just like he had planned. He then walked in on Kate and Hutch mating, Humphrey your back early! Wait Humphrey don't go, please come back, let's talk about this please. There is nothing to talk about, you were making love with another wolf. Just leave me alone. "Hutch what have I done I cheated on Humphrey and that is extremely unfair to him since I should of told him out you and me. Later that day, Kate finally found Humphrey, Humphrey you deserve to know this so just hear me out on this, " Humphrey I'm in love with hutch now and not you, you left me and I moved on, Humphrey I was in love with you but now I'm in love with another wolf". Kate, I can't believe you, but also I can't blame you, after all hutch is perfect for you". Are you going to be ok Humphrey? Yes Kate I will be, that is such a lie, yes it is, Kate I'm leave tonight I have to get away from all this. Hutch is your mate now, just like you want. I may never come back but maybe I will eventually in time. Later that night Kate, Humphrey and hutch sat there in dead silence waiting for the train to come. So Humphrey I guess this is it, we'll I hope u have a good life and enjoy yourself. Goodbye Kate and Hutch, maybe one day I will come back. They watch as Humphrey once again got on the train and vanished into the dark.

(Humphrey's journey)

Well looks like it's time to change myself and become a lone wolf again but that means I have to kill my own meals and everything else once again. Humphrey closed his eyes but seen nothing but Kate. Well it's time to get that of my mind because if I don't, it will make me weak. Humphrey awoke to a bump, then he saw a sign saying welcome to Saw Fork Nation Wilderness Park. We looks like this is my stop, time to find some food, oh look a snake. Humphrey killed the snake but the snake wasn't eatable because it was venomous. So Humphrey had the idea of soaking his claws in the venom, but he had a decision to make, become a killer of be killed. Well looks like it's time to become a killer. So Humphrey soaked his paws in the venom. Well if I'm right one swipe of my pawl will kill anything. Time to test it out on a caribou, well would you look at that a caribou right there. Humphrey killed the caribou with one swipe. Well these claws will give me an advantage but I still have a lot of work to do. One get Kate out of my mind and two train. Well actually I can use the rage from Kate to train. Well let's start training right now. Three years later Humphrey is now a cold blooded killed, he is now stronger than any other animal, faster any he has even gotten bigger and tougher. Humphrey has killed everything from another wolf to a bear. Humphrey has been meditating every chance he gets. One day Humphrey was meditating and started to get over come with anger. Humphrey then opened his eyes and say that his fur was glowing red. Then Humphrey heard a voice in his head saying " keep going " so he did, Humphrey then heard the voice again but this time it gave him a warning. But Humphrey kept going. He somehow summoned a soul wolf. Humphrey you now have figure out how to summon me, I am your soul wolf, I am all powerful, immortal, and un-killable. You might want to listen closely, you can chose weather you want me to come out or you want me to stay in. If you chose me to come out then this is what you get. If you want me to say in, then you will get some off my power, I will give you my strength. I will also be summoned when you're in danger. I will protect you at all costs. So you're telling me that I have a soul wolf and can summon or poses your power any time i want. "Yes Humphrey" wait why me, why do I get a soul wolf, why not someone else? "Because Humphrey you're the only wolf who can control me and has the genes to use and control the power." Why do I need a soul wolf? "because it is your destiny is to save the wolfs in Jasper Park". Save them from what? "U will find out soon enough." "Alright Humphrey you might want to start preparing for what's coming, but be warned that you will become the coldest cold blooded killer ever know, I will help make you into a legendary wolf. Now I'm going back in your body, why don't you give the powers a try. Oh here is a hint, the angrier you get the better, but you can still use my powers even when completely calm, so good luck. Humphrey quickly tried out his powers on a tree, he ripped the tree out of the ground, then Humphrey went over to a huge bolder and kicked it, it then shattered into pieces. Humphrey eventually found out that he could use the powers anytime he wanted to. Another year passed as Humphrey traveled the world, he got to thinking he should go back to Jasper and see show everyone he has changed. Humphrey then heard the voice of his soul wolf saying," Humphrey you must go to Jasper." Humphrey then felt pain beneath his left eye. There was a mark/ scar forming, he then asked his soul wolf what it is. The soul wolf said it was a symbol scar." A symbol scar for what? To give you more respect and power, you will see what I'm talking about tomorrow when we arrive at Jasper. The next day Humphrey arrived at Jasper and it surely hasn't changed much. Humphrey went straight for Kate and Hutch's den, Kate said Humphrey. Humphrey your back! And you look way different, what happen to you? I changed myself. I can see that Humphrey, why did you come back? Well I had to see everyone again after all it has been 5 years since I left. "Kate who are you talking too? Come and look to see who it is. Humphrey you came back my friend. Are you going to stay in Jasper? Probably for a little while. Well I have to be going. Know where is what his name, Barth, now let's see who is the strongest. Hey Barth, "Humphrey haven't seen you in a few years. Yea I was in the valley and stopped bye. Well that is nice of you. Humphrey then was walking throw the valley when he notice that everyone kept acting weird around him. It was almost like they were scared of him. Humphrey then heard the soul wolfs voice again," Humphrey I have on last symbol for you, them the soul wolf came out and drew another symbol on his pawl. So what is this symbol for? This one will give you the respect you deserve around here. You will see what I mean. Humphrey then made his way to Winston's and Eve's den. Humphrey your back? Yes I'm back, nice mark on your eye, oh my gosh, Winston quickly sat up and bowed his head. Winston what are you doing? I'm giving you the repeat you deserved. That nice of you but you don't have to do that for me, I'm not a leader or king or even any one special. Well Humphrey that symbol has a lot of meaning to people. Well thank you for the respect Winston, so Humphrey are you staying for a while? Yes Winston I think I will, so what has happen will I was gone for 5 years? Well you know that Kate and hutch are the pack leaders, but there does seem to be a problem forming, you see a new pack of wolfs is near our territory and my guess is that it won't be long before they try to kill us all and take over our territory. What is the big deal, we can take them, we have a double pack combined, and we have them out numbered. Well not exactly Humphrey, they have three packs of all alphas joined together. Well I guess we are outnumbered and out powered. Well Winston I'm sure you guys will think of something, well I have to go. As Humphrey was walking down the valley and still everyone was staring at him and acting like they were afraid of him. Then Garth went up and started walking with Humphrey and talking to him, dud Humphrey have you been noticing that everyone is afraid of you and staring at you? Yes Garth I have noticed, why aren't you afraid of me? Ha afraid of you, that's a joke, I don't see why everyone is acting so afraid of you, you are a weak omega and not an alpha, I know you Humphrey and you are not scary or anything, there is nothing to be afraid of. Why how dare you insult me like that and treat me like dirt just because of that stuff that isn't true, Humphrey you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried, oh yeah well I can hurt you, then Humphrey kicked Garth in his side, launching Garth a quarter way across the valley, Garth couldn't get up, Humphrey went over to Garth, dam man you kick really hard, you got luck I didn't kill you, which I could of if I wanted too so you should be grateful I spared you. So Garth who is weak now. You just wait Humphrey till I get up I'm going to kick your ass. Ok Garth I'll wait. Ten minutes later Garth could get up, so Humphrey are you ready to get beat up? Yeah right, only in your dreams, you know what you can kick me now. Then Garth kick Humphrey's side with full force, and Humphrey didn't even budge of show one sign of pain, all that Humphrey feel was nothing at all, but he did heard Garth's ankle break from kicking Humphrey so hard. Dam Humphrey your body is like kicking a bolder, you broke my ankle. Gear Garth craw on my back and I'll carry you to one of the healers. About 20 minutes later Humphrey got Garth to the healer. The healer asked what was wrong and Garth said he thinks he broke his ankle. Well Garth you did break it but it will heal decently fast. Well Garth you need to take it easy for a while. Humphrey then went into the woods, he then heard the soul wolfs voice saying that Humphrey could heal and even bring a wolf back from the dead if the wolf hasn't been dead for more than a day. Humphrey then went to see Winston, Winston I need you to do me a favor, were is Sadie's grave or stop were she died, I will take you there but I don't see why you want to see nothing. 20 minutes later Winston and Humphrey arrived at the spot were Sadie fell off the cliff. Well Humphrey here it is, I have to go. Soul wolf can we bring back Sadie from the dead? Yes but it could kill you it would be a smart idea to do it after the upcoming war. Half a year; the war is about to go under way. No one new about Humphrey's soul wolf and won't till the day of. Secretly Humphrey went over to the wolf pack they were going to fight, the guards did not see Humphrey as a threat so the let him meet with the leader. The leader; yes omega what can I do for you? Humphrey; I'm here to make a deal with you. The leader; a deal for the war I assume. Humphrey; yes sir, so hear is the deal, me and you fight for the territory, I win, you leave, I lose, I leave and you can have the territory. You can have some help of you want. The leader; how many wolfs are allowed to help? Humphrey; max 5 and I will fight you with only one helper wolf. The leader; you are crazy, deal, see you in a week. Well the deal is struck, now let's go break the news to the whole pack. Hutch and Kate I need you guys to round up everyone to the center of the valley right now, don't ask why just do please. Alright everyone listen up Humphrey had an announcement to make so listen up. Humphrey; I wanted to tell everyone that I made a deal with the rival pack, the deal is that if I fight the leader and possible 5 other wolfs and win they would leave, if I lose I leave if I'm still alive and they take over the territory. I will fighting the leader and possibly 5 other wolfs alone in a week from now, that is all, you may continue on with your day. Kate; Humphrey you are going to get killed, you are crazy. I will be fine Kate besides the deal is done and over with. A week later and the day has come, he pack territory lies on Humphrey's back, hear is the plan soul wolf, you are going to give me some off your power and you are going to come out and help me fight. Sounds good to me, let's do this and you should summon when everyone is watching, since everyone will be watching from above. Everyone has gathered to watch the fight. The leader; so Humphrey where is the other helper at? Humphrey; he is coming, let me get him, Humphrey then summoned his soul wolf which made Humphrey's fur glow red and the soul wolf come out. The leader; wow I did expect that. Humphrey; so do you still want to do this or not. The leader; yes it is still 5 against 2. Let's get them. The battle began, Humphrey took on 2 wolfs at once will the soul wolf took on 2 wolf at once. The leader watched as his helper wolf got killed. Alright leader it is just you and me, my soul wolf will go back inside me. The soul wolf; Humphrey be carefully this wolf is really strong and powerful. I will be and no worries I have a trick up my sleeve, poisonous claws. They will make him weak then I will have the advantage to kill him. Ready, set begin, the leader came charging at Humphrey, and Humphrey turned around and kick him. Humphrey went to go finish him off but the leader got back up a tackled Humphrey and throw him into a wall, Humphrey then graded he leaders head a drove it into the wall, then Humphrey pulled his head out of the wall and picked his body up and throw it as hard as he could in another wall, the leader went half way into the wall and stopped and never came out because the impact killed him and crush every one of his bones. The winner, Humphrey, Humphrey saved the valley and could lead the enemy pack since he defeated the leader, but Humphrey had to do one last thing and it could kill him. Humphrey went up to Kate and hutch and told them his work here was not done, there was one last thing he wanted to do. So he had then follow him to the spot were Sadie died, he then found the body that had been buried buy the water fall for year, but the only thing left of it was bones. Alright hutch I am going to bring Sadie back from the dead. Why are you going to do this for me Humphrey? Because I want to either give this girl a chance to live her life like before or to be with you. I have served my purpose in life. But here is the thing, I could die and do you even want to be with here now that you're with Kate? Yes of course I do. No offense Kate but I only liked you I didn't totally love you. Here is what I'm going to do, I will give my current life to Sadie and then my soul wolf will take over my life and I will live. But that is only if I have a reason to come back alive and live again. Well here it goes. Humphrey then transferred his life into Sadie with have her here body and memories back and everything, then Humphrey then came back alive because Kate told him she wanted another chance with him. Humphrey came back alive and know Hutch and Sadie were going to get back together while Kate and Humphrey were going to get back together also.

The end!

7 Page


End file.
